


Mirror Images

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Selfcest, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: A series of drabbles for Adrichat November.Canon divergence where he uses the Peacock to make a Sentimonster version of himself to make up for the things he misses as Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36
Collections: Adrichat November 2020





	1. Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Fencing
> 
> This is also being used as a way to unwind from Nano, but is lower priority than my [Clovember (RWBY) drabbles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335803) As such, I expect to write less drabbles for this.
> 
> I regret nothing.

Teaching himself to fence is...strange, admittedly. Correcting his own motions doesn't seem right. But he needs to do this, so that he can continue being himself. He only has one saber - he's transformed right now, using his staff to subtly nudge well, himself.

And wow, he's more muscled than he would expect as Adrien. He knows Chat Noir has good abs, but _damn_ is he packing some good muscle.

Is it that gay to admire a copy of yourself?

"Alright, one more bout."

The other him wins the match this time. Chat may or may not have been...distracted.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They touch each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is this my life I s2g

He's almost always transformed around his creation - at least, when they're in private. Chat loves to touch the other-self's hair, the smooth fluffy blonde hair easy to muss up in a way that looks far too similar to his own. Chat loves to touch the smooth, moisturized skin - he knows how it should feel, but the gloves hinder it.

And as for Adrien? He's overwhelmed with the sensation of Chat, all around him. Every touch feels like a burst of electricity, bringing on a blush. He doesn't think about the implication of him blushing at Chat's touch - not at all.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of kissing and tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late for the prompt (day 4: discovery) and the angst.

"Kiss me," Chat breathes, "and tell me that you're real." But as long as Chat holds the object, Adrien has to tell him. Obey him.

So he puts the object in Adrien's hand, and repeats his words. Adrien kisses him softly, and pulls away with a sad look on his face. "I can't lie to you."

Chat kisses him again, deeper, more involved. It's desperate and sloppy and barely romantic, but Adrien still treasures it. Confusion bubbles in both of them.

But before they can ask each other any questions, they hear a thump as Ladybug crashes into a window.


	4. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to day 4's drabble.

"So, Ladybug, why did you swing by?" Chat slowly backs away from Adrien.

"One, I saw your location was here, two, Adrien is in danger because the akuma is sick of seeing his face all over Paris."

"Who could ever get sick of seeing sunshine incarnate?" Chat protests. "I will fight whoever it is."

"Well, let's get Adrien somewhere safe. And then worry about the akuma probably coming our way."

Adrien clenches the object in his hand. "I don't want to hide anymore."

It's a double-edged statement.

"Adrien," Ladybug almost reaches out, but pulls her hand back. "If you want."


	5. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destruction is dangerous.

Adrien likes to look at Cataclysm around Chat Noir. He knows that it's dangerous, that it possesses so much power - but he can't stop being captivated.

Chat Noir could easily end him, but he would never, so Adrien...wants Chat to keep using Cataclysm near him.

Chat knows that it doesn't matter if he accidentally harms Adrien, because he can remake him, but he really doesn't want to. He's grown attached, almost, to this Adrien - and he won't let him go. Nothing in the world could convince him to.

Adrien is playing with fire. Or perhaps in this case destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at my writing blog beunforgotten or my main blog alto-tenure.


End file.
